Usuario:Ramonfelipe.iniguezrodriguez/El nuevo formato de resolución se descompone durante la producción del episodio Las aventuras gimnásticas fantásticas de Dora
El formato de resolución que se estrenó a partir de la séptima temporada de Dora, la exploradora para conmemorar los 15 años del protagonista de la serie a mediados de 2008 y que al anterior le costó $95 millones de pesos, se apagó de repente cuando venían grabando los escenarios del episodio Dora en una aventura gimnástica fantástica. Sinopsis El formato de resolución que se estrenó a partir de la séptima temporada de Dora, la exploradora para conmemorar los 15 años del protagonista de la serie a mediados de 2008 y que al anterior le costó $95 millones de pesos, se apagó de repente cuando venían grabando los escenarios del episodio Dora en una aventura gimnástica fantástica desde la mañana del 23 de septiembre de 2010. Al recogerse el aspecto 16:9 para ver si podía compartirse la calidad de la imagen con la que llegó a grabar los nuevos episodios desde comienzos de 2009, el formato 1080 colocado en la línea de producción que graba los episodios de la serie inesperadamente se apagó. Entonces se dieron 25 minutos para arreglar el desperfecto, pero una hora después volvió a presentarse el problema técnico, aunque se tomó la decisión de que continuará la producción de este dicho episodio en el formato digital. En esos momentos los directores Henry Madden y Gary Conard iban a contar la participación del Árbol de chocolate y la maestra de música de Botas, quienes aparecían en los episodios El árbol de chocolate y La Maestra de Música. Por ello se decidió no invitarlos a la producción de este episodio y posponerla al concluir la presentación de la canción "¡Vamos a casa, vamos!", donde se viene a recordar cada una de las aventuras de los episodios y las temporadas anteriores de la serie, como ¡Más alto!, El desfile de Mochila, La aventura mundial de Dora y Botas al rescate, entre otros parte para llevarlos a recordar los momentos felices que compartieron durante 10 años. En ese lapso, los primos de Dora, Diego y Alicia les recomendaron prestarles atención a las escenas de las temporadas anteriores de Go, Diego, Go!, las cuales cuentan con las escenas de los capítulos Diego and Baby Humpback to the Rescue y Macky the Macaroni Penguin. Sin embargo, al regresar a reparar el aspecto 16:9 en pro del resto de los episodios que han grabado en HD, se inició a las 12:45 horas y concluyó el proceso a las 13:47 horas, es decir, casi media hora, ya que cada uno de los personajes de la serie que han aparecido en los episodios de las temporadas anteriores tuvo que llamar al equipo de técnicos para arreglar la resolución de la imagen una por una desde su sala de grabaciones y quedar reinstalada para el resto de la serie. En entrevista, Val el pulpo, comentó que era recomendable tener programado desde el 2005 cambiar la calidad de la imagen para sustituir a la que llevó 12 años de haber grabado los capítulos en la resolución analógica. "Hemos mencionado, muchas veces, que Diego es el primo de Dora, quien apareció a los 7 meses de edad a partir de la producción del episodio de la tercera temporada Dora salva el juego y considera que cuando empezó el mundial de fútbol de Francia ha llevado 12 años de aparecer con su prima, Dora", aseveró. El mejor amigo de Diego, el Bebé Jaguar expresó que es un gasto que se hizo en la resolución anterior y que no queda claro por qué fue así y cómo les ayuda a salvar a los animales, pues solo se acaba de haber grabado el episodio de la cuarta temporada Atrapa a los bebés en el aspecto 4:3. Expuso que a pesar de que su compañero, Botas tenía 10 años, estaba dispuesto a continuar con la producción de dicho episodio crossover de Go, Diego, Go!, porque se supone que el dicho episodio grabaría varios escenarios, pero faltaban más de 5 días para mantenerlo en la línea de producción por parte de los festejos de Navidad. "No más estaba ayudando a mi prima, Dora de 11 años a grabar la entrevista con mis tíos, mis primos y la abuela que relata la historia de la que atrapamos a los bebés. Es de verdad la historia de la que me está contando my cousin (mi prima) Dora de cuando los atrapamos antes de que llegaran al géiser pegajoso. Entiendo que me gustaba grabar este episodio en Navidad cuando era un niño", indicó. Diego Martínez, el primo de Dora recordó que cuando tenía 7 años, le regalaban el vídeo tomado del episodio de la cuarta temporada Atrapa a los bebés como regalo de Navidad, debido a que se argumenta que si no se mejoraban la calidad y la imagen del vídeo todo se volvería analógico y se tendría que grabar otra vez la línea de producción de la serie con el aspecto 3:2. "Nosotros ya pusimos una propuesta sobre la nueva imagen para que podamos tener mejor uso de la pantalla, sigue atorada en otros formatos de resolución, creo que sigue en la videograbadora. Yo no sé qué fue que lo pasó con el look de mi prima, pero todavía me acuerdo que me regalaron en Navidad una escena de la historia de la que fuimos mi prima y yo a atrapar a los bebés", mencionó.